


29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 23

by sunshinehime



Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [23]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura (Voltron) Whump, Blood and Injury, Gen, Language, Poisoning, Stabbing, can take place anytime between seasons 4 through 6, female whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinehime/pseuds/sunshinehime
Summary: At Lance’s panicked words, she looks down and the situation is slightly more dire than she realized.
Relationships: Allura & Hunk & Lance (Voltron)
Series: 29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge 2020 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645033
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: Feb-Whump-Ary





	29 Day Feb-Whump-Ary Challenge: Day 23

Allura stands in front of a downed Lance clutching his deformed Bayard, gripping the hilt of a knife in her hand also held by the enemy. She felt him punch her in the stomach once his attack on Lance failed, as if such a weak strike would work on her. Using her superior strength she easily holds the weapon in place and connects an uppercut with her foe’s chin that sends him flying. He’s knocked out before he even hits the ground.

“Shit Allura. The knife, it’s–”

At Lance’s panicked words, she looks down and the situation is slightly more dire than she realized. The hilt is only visible because the blade itself is embedded in her stomach. Ah so that was _not_ a punch then, which makes far more sense in retrospect.

Pain immediately hits her and it’s unlike anything she’s experienced so far. A sharp prickling that shifts into a thousand needles and she gasps. The wound burns and a numbness spreads out from her abdomen and through her extremities. Once the sensation hits her knees, they buckle and it’s a chore to keep standing.

Panting and breaking out in a sweat as the pain turns quickly into agony, she struggles not to scream or collapse from it. She is both a Princess and Paladin, she cannot show any weakness. Thankfully she has the presence of mind to not remove the knife; that and the hemostatic properties of the flight suit keep her from bleeding out. But it does nothing for the pain and what she’s starting to suspect is poison flooding through her system judging from the pain, sweating, and her extremely dry mouth.

The ground below, covered in a beautiful pale blue grass, blurs out then rapidly approaches her as she finally tilts over. A pair of arms wrap around her waist and she gasps, sucking in a tight breath at the knife being jostled.

“I’m sorry, I know it hurts but I don’t want you to fall over either.” Allura recognizes Lance’s voice and face and exhales in relief. At least he is unharmed, though his face is oddly pinched. Her tongue is too thick in her mouth to speak up.

Another pair of arms appear and lift into a bridal carry in one smooth motion. This time she does cry out as the knife continues to agitate damaged nerve endings and tissue.

“Ah man, I’m sorry Allura, we’ll get you back to the ship and heal you right up.” Poor Hunk is rambling and Allura feels guilty for causing him to worry, so she attempts to at least slow down her rapid breathing as he carries her back to the Castle.


End file.
